everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patchworks Inc/Mr. Marbelieze's Mutants and Monstrosities Carnival and Freak Show
I LOVE MAKING DOLL LINES SO HERE'S A CARNIVAL ONE!!! Mr. Marbelieze is a mysterious nighttime carnival carnee who has had marble eyes since he was very young. He was born and raised in a poor peasant village that had no known magic in it. In his childhood, other children picked on him for having this flaw, calling him "Marble Eyes". He ran away, not wanting the awful insults of his peers anymore. He ran until he found a world full of magic and color, where there were others who were just as different as he. He gained a twisted mindset, blocking himself out from everyone. He never truly understood that his differences didn't matter, and one day he was taken away to a carnival and put display as a freak. At the carnival, they called him Marbelieze, a pun on his marble eyes. Becoming very passive, the carnee had grown to like him. After the Carmen died, all the employees left out of hatred of the job. Marbelieze was determined to carry on the carnival, because he had grown feelings for the carnee, especially after his death. He remembered to place full of fairytale "freaks", and decided to go back to the gold mine to find some new employees and attractions. He to Ever After High in the night, and kidnapped (or persuaded the ones that don't sleep for whatever reason) some students. They wake up in a tent and are assigned jobs based on their defined flaw. Those who don't have major flaws pretty much get to do the "fish for the right rubber duck" or "Test your strength" type games, with the little prizes and whatever. So, basically anyone can join, but for the most part it's a freak show carnival. So (I'm not calling your OCs freaks) if your oc has any sort of magic, or is a robot or statue, or anything worthy of being a freak at a carnival, then feel free to comment below! In the end, the students show him that nobody is a freak, and he is perfect the way he is (I guess idk). The theme is tents, carnival ride motifs (carousels, Ferris wheels, etc), showy carnival outfits, and motifs and themes based off of whatever job your OC gets. YO HIDDENFOLK HELPED ME BUILD AN AESTHETIC, BLESS HER SOUL. She suggested, circus lolita style. Lots of stripes and other patterns, lots of make-up, overblown accessories and asymmetry, embroidery, and silver and gold stud buttons. So, I don't like making a limited amount of spaces when creating doll lines, so there is an infinite amount of space! All you got to do is name the OC, a and what kinda act/joact/job they would have! I hope you enjoy! Characters: I guess I'm making the stage names ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Well, if you want them to have a specific name, please tell me and I will use it!! (By the way, when it says "freak" in front of the stage name of your OC, it means that's their type of job, I'm not trying to insult you. Employee will go in front of the ones who do not do an act or performance) Please tell me if you have any problems with your OC's stage name!! Thank you! Category:Blog posts